Scarf Down
by MsLane
Summary: She quietens as she's thrown back into her memories once again today, a shiver passing through her as she takes a breath to continue, "Even afterwards, when I grew up enough to leave the system, I never knew when my next meal would be, so I would make sure I ate and ate well when food ever did come across me." SwanQueen x (Complete. May have a second part)
1. Scarf Down

It isn't something she does consciously anymore, not really. Eating like there's no tomorrow.

Her eating habits are just the way she is, she can't really help it much, unless and until she feels completely and utterly safe. And that has actually yet to happen.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Snow has finally gotten her daughter to join her for a light lunch at a quaint restaurant across town, "So you can actually be aware that there's more to Storybrooke than just Granny's diner."

The blonde doesn't want to tell her that she's well aware of these other venues; however, she just likes Granny's because both Ruby and Granny both make sure she gets the best of the best every single time she's there, and Ruby's her best friend.

"Well look at that Henry, it looks like your mother is actually able to set foot in other establishments. One would think she only ever went to Granny's."

Both Snow and Emma turn towards the voice of the unmistakable Mayor Mills, to find she and Henry both sitting down at a table to their right.

Emma simply rolls her eyes as a grin takes over her face, "Regina." She nods her head by way of greeting to which Regina replies with a smirk and an acknowledgement.

Henry hops out of his seat and makes his way over to his blonde mother and hugs her hello and repeats the gesture with Snow.

"Why don't you join us?" Regina finds herself asking easily. Not just for herself, and certainly not at all for Snow. But for Emma. _And Henry_, she adds to her thoughts quickly.

The two haven't seen much of each other lately due to the Sheriff being required a lot more recently after the three day downpour of torrential rain, and she isn't about to repress her desire to spend some time with the blonde woman either because they have actually been able to become good friends with each other.

Emma smiles charmingly at the brunette but she shakes her head gently, "That's, no we couldn't Regina, I don't want to impose."

Regina raises an eyebrow, a smile playing at her lips coyly, "I wouldn't have asked if I thought you would be imposing dear."

Henry nods his head enthusiastically at Emma and Snow, trying to get them to say okay. Emma bites her lip as she silently asks Regina if it's really okay, to which the mayor promptly and smoothly stands to bring over a chair for her, her brown eyes twinkling as she extravagantly ushers her into the seat, "Please have a seat."

Emma's cheeks color in a light blush as she grins and rolls her eyes at the dramatics of it all, "Thank you. Snow?"

The pixie haired woman shuts her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before resigning herself to her fate and going to get her own chair.

"Yes, thank you Regina."

The mayor sniffs haughtily as she locks eyes with Snow, to which the raven haired woman opens her mouth to undoubtedly say something along the lines of her being invited here, when Emma snorts as she pokes Regina's forearm, "Come on Madam Mayor, stop teasing my mother."

Snow is surprised when a smile immediately makes itself visible on Regina's face, Regina's eyes darting over to Emma's with unveiled glee, "She does make it ridiculously easy though."

Henry grins as he rolls his eyes and nudges his head in their direction while talking to Snow, "This is what I have to deal with all the time."

Snow watches as the two mothers turn to Henry with incredulous looks on both of their faces, and Emma takes the forefront, "Would you rather we were at each other's throats all day every day?"

Henry has the decency to look sheepish as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, "No, I like the way things are now."

Snow feels like she's intruding on a family outing and the thought actually hits her like a sack of bricks because she's Emma's mother. Hell, she's Henry's _grandmother_, she should be the last one feeling like someone on the outside looking in. Not that any of the other occupants at the table try and make her feel that way. It actually surprises her how even Regina tries to carry amiable conversation with her.

Once the food is finally brought to all of them, Emma is one of the first, after taking a quick look around to ensure they've all gotten their order, to quickly delve into her chicken Caesar wrap, humming in appreciation.

Regina only spares her a passing glance, a small smile on her face, having somehow gotten accustomed to the way Emma feels the need to savor her food and yet almost battling with her desire to devour her meal in one fell swoop at the same time.

Snow though has only just now noticed this, having been paying a lot more attention now that they're sharing a table with the former Evil Queen and her son.

Suddenly her eyes widen as she realizes that Regina will be able to use this to her advantage at some point, and she is _not_ going to give her the advantage to lord this over her head. She will have Emma eating like a lady, with poise befitting the company they are keeping. Snow looks around and sees a couple of residents glancing their way, some returning back to their own business with smiles on their faces. She wont stand for it.

"_Emma_." She hisses, her eyes narrowing as they cut through to Emma's as she reprimands the blonde.

The sheriff tilts her head in question, wiping her mouth with a napkin, silent, as she waits for Snow to say something. Only she isn't nearly ready for what comes out of the raven haired woman's mouth.

"Do you always eat like you haven't eaten in days?" The question starts off in a bit of a harsh quick whisper but it gains enough volume to be overheard by the tables surrounding them. Emma's eyes widen as she watches Snow continue on, "We're in public…with royalty. Your son, me, you, and _Regina_. People are going to think you don't have any regards for manners at all! It's not like we're starving you at home. You could at least act like that isn't happening at the very least."

Emma's face burns in embarrassment, the top of her ears are thrumming as blood rushes to them. Her green eyes quickly break and stay on her plate in front of her where she places the remainder of the first half of her wrap, without so much as saying anything other than releasing a less than dainty grunt in acknowledgement to what Snow has said to her.

Henry furrows his brow as he watches the scene unfold, his eyes are wide in surprise having never heard Snow talk like that at all, but other than that he wisely says nothing, knowing that he needs to stay out of this. He does however notice the looks on peoples' faces surrounding them and they don't look all too keen with what just happened either.

Regina isn't fairing much better than Henry. Her eyes slightly narrow at Snow seated in front of her, before looking over to her right and skimming over the blonde's face, or at least every visible part of her face that isn't obscured by her hair.

She sees red tinted cheeks; she also sees a hardened look in the savior's eyes and a newfound tenseness in her form.

Regina clears her throat slightly, eyes quickly finding Snow's, before speaking in a quiet tone, "Snow, I don't see why you found the need to emphasize the fact that she's out with royalty, seeing as none of it holds any real bearing here in this realm. Be that as it may, did you _really_ need to do that within earshot of our son as well as other diners?"

Emma shakes her head before Snow can say anything, her eyes not meeting Regina's, "No, it's fine, she's right. I should have thought of that. I have a title to uphold, and it wouldn't do to ruin all of your images in the process."

Snow nods her head, "Yes, exactly! Thank you Emma, it may not be the right realm but everyone knows who we all are and-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence as Emma turns to her and shakes her head, "Stop. It's done, you don't have to try and get the last word in."

Regina watches as Snow simply brushes it all off and goes back to her lunch as if nothing was amiss.

Not much later the sheriff receives a phone call after having been playing with her phone rather than completing her lunch and quickly rushes to leave throwing, "lunch is on me," over her shoulder.

Snow suddenly feels a thousand times more awkward sitting at the table with mother and son, "So, Henry…how's school?"

Regina shares a grin with her son before he delves into a discussion about a new book series he's just started. The brunette's mind however quickly goes back to thinking of the blonde who has recently just left them, and she can't help but to feel slightly for her. She knows as well as anybody, perhaps more so, just how undesirable having your mother make you feel like a little child is. Especially in such a way as to embarrass you in front of those you don't wish to come across to as weak. She glances over at Henry at that thought.

She sighs as she sips on her ice tea, thinking it is just like Snow not to comprehend how badly she has hurt her daughter.

It isn't until much later that night that Snow realizes something is wrong because Emma never does show up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Regina? Could-Can you please call Ruby for me?"_

The brunette blearily looks over at her clock beside her nightstand, "And why couldn't you have simply called her yourself Sheriff?"

Emma doesn't reply and Regina sits up in her bed and presses the phone closer still to her ear, "Miss Swan?"

Again nothing in a form of a reply, "Emma…what did you really call me for?"

The blonde sighs out from across the line and Regina releases a breath she had been holding, "_I was actually going to ask you to open up and let me in…but then I figured I probably shouldn't do that_."

Regina slips out of her bed smoothly and quickly puts on her silk robe, tying it loosely around her frame before padding out of her room and down to the front door, "Are you telling me that if I was to open the door right now that I'd see you-"

Standing in front of her, in jeans and a tank top is the blonde that is on the line with her, her green eyes downcast as she shrugs her shoulders by way of greeting, "Hey."

"Hey? You show up here well past midnight and all you can say to me is 'hey'?"

Emma grins, Regina can see the upturn of her lips even with her head bowed, and says "I'm not very well versed in greeting etiquettes when it comes to calls made in the middle of the night I guess."

Regina hums lowly and steps aside, "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that that isn't a good way to start off 'middle of the night' soirées dear."

Emma actually laughs as she walks past her, and Regina can't help the feeling that fills her stomach at having achieved the desired outcome with her quip.

"I suppose I've got lots to learn then huh? Luckily I've got Snow around to make sure I don't fumble."

The brunette hums as she shuts and locks the door behind them and leads Emma into the study, quickly starting a fire to shed some light into the room, before walking over to the couch and taking a seat beside the blonde.

"Where's your car?"

The blonde tilts her head at the apparent suddenness of the question but then chuckles, "Ah, yeah, it's at the station. I went on a walk and I just kept walking…Wound up here and called you before I figured I probably should have called on Ruby."

Regina nods as she watches the blonde for a while playing with her hands, threading her fingers through each other then pressing her thumb to her right palm then vice versa, before clearing her throat, "Did it help?"

Emma lets go of her hands and places them on her knees as she looks back at Regina, "Help?"

"Yes dear, your walk. Did it help?"

Shrugging her shoulders noncommittally, Emma tilts her head back to rest against the couch before thinking better of it and sitting ramrod straight and facing her, "Yes actually."

Regina raises an eyebrow and quite intentionally lets loose and leans back into the comfortable couch cushions behind her, pleased to note that Emma takes the cue and relaxes as well, "I can't say that I'm likely ready to believe that sheriff, I'm sorry."

Emma chuckles darkly, and Regina hates how it sounds, loathes the way it makes Emma seem to be something she isn't, "You've certainly got me there. What would you like me to say though?"

Regina has a feeling the question is really rather rhetorical, but she wants the blonde to know she's really here for her, "The truth, always ever the truth Emma."

Green eyes flash appreciation as they lock onto her own brown ones, and Emma lets out a sigh as she scrubs her face before saying, "It didn't, help I mean, not really. I just…I'm madder now than I was to start with and that's saying something."

Nodding her head to let Emma know she's listening, Regina tucks her legs up underneath herself and gives the blonde her undivided attention.

The blonde growls low in her throat, frustrated to be feeling this way at all, over something as tiny as what occurred earlier.

"I'm nearly thirty years old. And…honestly? If Henry wasn't with us at lunch, I probably would have said a few choice words if I didn't get out of there when I did, ya know?"

Regina nods her head again slowly, eyes never leaving Emma's face, be it her eyes when she allows it or simply watching the blonde as she furrows her brow, or purses her lips in distaste as she recalls the events, "Yes, I'd imagine you would. Although I _am_ glad beyond reason that you held back dear. That was very mature of you."

Emma gives her a half grin at that and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't do it on purpose. Like I don't get up in the morning and make a mental list of all the things I'm going to do to embarrass my mo-Snow and David. I don't make it my mission to make things hard or awkward…And I never thought I was that bad until the curse broke and they started treating me like this, this... I don't even know what!"

Regina sighs, her heart heavy, knowing how Emma must be feeling constantly, "You really aren't that bad dear. Sure you're not exactly the most eloquent of princesses, or the most graceful, but there's a certain charm to the way you conduct and hold yourself. It's refreshing and not nearly as embarrassing as Snow seems to think it is."

Emma's eyes soften remarkably as Regina continues softly, "Besides, as I've stated earlier, you may all be princes and princesses and kings and queens, but you're in _this_ realm. And here those are nothing but mere trivial titles. Here you are the sheriff, a keeper of the law. Here I am the mayor. Here, in _this_ realm, Snow is a school teacher. And David is…a temp?"

Emma guffaws at the unexpectedness of the realization that David doesn't really have a profession, not really, and that he is indeed basically a temp. Regina sniffs, but has a beautiful smile on her face, eyes filled with playful mirth, "Really dear, he was working at the vet for a while, then had a stint as deputy? Then took over as acting Sheriff, although I will concede that's within the same job description of deputy…then he and his wife thought it was a good idea to take over as mayors, before realizing what a bad idea that was and returning me to my position…and now he runs around doing odd and end jobs around town. A handy man I suppose?"

The blonde knows that Regina is doing this for her. Making her feel at ease and not so awkward and tense and it makes her heart soften that much more, because Regina has no reason to do so other than for her benefit.

"A handy man, yeah that's my dad…David 'Charming - the Handy Man' Nolan."

Regina smirks at that but grows quiet as she watches Emma's face get taken over with shadows of her thoughts.

The blonde clears her throat as she scratches her forehead, thinking of a good way to start saying what she wants to, and Regina can tell so the brunette leans forward slightly and catches the swirling green pools in her gaze of melting gold and softly states, "Whatever it is you are thinking, you may say out loud. Even if it makes little to no sense, as I am not going to hold back if I don't comprehend the ramblings you're about to bestow upon me." Her lips lift into a genuine smile and Emma smiles uncharacteristically shyly at her and nods her head.

Not knowing exactly where to start she decides to just delve right in, her eyes looking out into the fire rather than at her companion beside her, "Growing up in group homes, in foster homes, in orphanages, I had to move fast because if I didn't…well, no one was looking out for me to make sure I ate. There was no one after the rush of kids and adults grabbing something to eat, to come over to me and hand me a plate saved especially for me."

She quietens as she's thrown back into her memories once again today, a shiver passing through her as she takes a breath to continue, "Even afterwards, when I grew up enough to leave the system, I never knew when my next meal would be, so I would make sure I ate and ate _well_ when food ever did come across me." The blonde shrugs before finally turning to face the brunette, her eyes not quite meeting Regina's, but at least she's now looking at her face, "There were lots of times when I wouldn't have any food for a good amount of time, and it always solidified the knowledge that I had to eat as if every meal was my very last, because it might well be. I at least got kinda good at quelling the want to stuff bread rolls into my pockets, ya know?" She lifts her shoulder and grins but neither gesture feels right as Emma's eyes don't lighten.

The blonde sighs for what feels like the umpteenth time, passing her fingers through her hair and tugging on the ends, "It's not like I eat like a pig. I have manners, I know what's right and wrong and what to do and what _not_ to do. But I can't stop this gut instinct to make sure I eat and savor every bite and just go to town to make sure I _do_ eat. I don't go and belch and wipe my mouth with the back of my hands or throw down mugs and demand 'Another!'"

She takes in a deep breath, having worked herself up a bit, her eyes darting up to find Regina's waiting for her, "Snow made it out to sound like I was this uneducated heathen that's just come off the streets and had the audacity to besmirch the family name."

Regina lets out a tsk, her eyes glittering as she gently reaches out and prods the blonde gently, "My my, such big words coming from you tonight."

Emma laughs breathlessly as she wipes her eyes that have started to tear up, "Yea, I've got my moments."

The brunette reaches for her hand and holds it tightly in her own, "There is nothing wrong with being enthusiastic about food. Absolutely nothing wrong with being excited to have a warm meal in your belly. And Snow, she…you aren't uneducated, and most certainly not a heathen."

Emma shrugs her shoulders, her eyes hardening as she thinks of Snow, "It's just…I mean I know I was out with you guys. But that's just it, you, you aren't the Queen to me, ya know? You're just Regina, and Henry is just Henry, our son. And Snow is simply Snow. I don't, you're my…_family._" She chokes out as she whispers the last word, body having lost the battle to the tears that are now flowing down her cheeks.

Regina allows Emma to uncharacteristically clamber closer to her and holds her close as she does so. She does not shush her to quieten her, Emma should let this out, but rather because she knows the sound is soothing, and she'll be damned if she doesn't want to soothe the blonde.

"I-I wasn't even scarfing down my food Regina. Like, seriously, I was at peace and just, I wasn't even like territorial about it, hell you even got to keep your fingers after you snagged that fry off my plate. Like, that's _never_ happened. I don't share; I've never ever shared food off of my plate like that."

Emma sighs into the brunette's neck as she takes a breath before pulling back. Regina reaches out and tucks her blonde hair behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek as she makes sure Emma's eyes are on hers, "Snow is an idiot."

When Emma doesn't react to that negatively Regina pats herself on the back and continues, "And if she doesn't ever get to tell you, then I will. I'm glad you feel safe enough now to not feel the need to scarf down your meals. I'm glad you're feeling comfortable enough to relax and enjoy the food you're consuming. I'm happy that you've gotten so relaxed around us that you're not biting my fingers off when I snatch up a couple of fries."

"A _couple _of fries?"

Regina rolls her eyes playfully at the blonde, "Do focus dear."

Emma grins but grows serious once again as Regina's thumb caresses her cheek softly, "Snow may be an idiot Emma, but I certainly am not, and neither is your son. Nor Ruby and Granny…"

Furrowing her brow, Emma tilts her head into Regina's hand in slight confusion, and the brunette smiles at her affectionately, "We may not have known the specifics, but we've…you're among family and friends here Emma. And it makes me…_happy_," she whispers the word, eyes boring into Emma's, "to see that you're unclenching, you're feeling at home here with me and Henry…and Emma that's something you should be proud of. Everything you are? You should be proud of, because you are wonderful and you are who you are now because of everything that's come to pass in your life."

Emma's eyes fill with tears as Regina continues, "Not that I don't wish every single day that I could have somehow made your life just that little bit better, because I swear I wish I could have. But what I'm saying is, you don't ever have to worry about never having another warm meal, not as long as I'm alive and can cook. Not as long as Ruby is alive, with Granny keeping her in check. You will never worry about feeding yourself because you'll have family making sure that you are."


	2. Scarf Down Chapter 2

Emma doesn't know why she's awake all of a sudden, until she hears the whispered, "Emma?" once again from beside her.

She blinks her eyes open before turning her head and coming face to face with Henry, "Oh good you're awake now."

Emma snorts as she sits up and looks around the bed she's in, taking in the room around her, "Yeah, fancy that, someone waking up after you call out their name."

Henry giggles as he hops up onto the end of the bed and watches her take in her surroundings, before saying, "Mom thought I should check in on you and see if you're awake so she can start making breakfast for us."

The blonde hums as she nods her head, "I'll be right down, lemme just get…" she trails off and playfully shoves him off the bed, receiving an indignant "Hey!" from the boy before he laugh as he runs out of the room.

"That's for waking me up." She yells out after him, a grin on her face as she sits all the way up in bed. She remembers staying up and talking to Regina well past three in the morning. She remembers their sleepy slurred voices talking about everything that came to mind. She however does not remember how she managed to get herself tucked away snuggly in a bedroom.

Emma rolls her eyes at herself as she checks under the blanket. "Yup. Definitely did this to myself." She's in a tank top she had had on under her top, and her underwear, and her socks halfway off of her feet.

Shaking her hair away from her face, she finally gets up and pulls on the jeans she finds neatly folded on the armchair in the corner of the room and decides perhaps she didn't just do this to herself. She smirks at the thought of Regina folding her jeans after having stripped down to her undies. The image makes her laugh slightly as she continues on her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

The blonde takes a deep breath after having managed to take care of business and freshen up as she looks at herself in the mirror, "Way to go Swan, you now have to walk to the station to get your car." She grumbles as she splashes her face with water again before drying off and padding down to the kitchen.

Regina's back is turned towards her as she expertly flips over a pancake to the delight of Henry and Emma. She's still in her rather elegant silk button down pajamas, in socks, with her hair already brushed, and Emma can't help grinning because she got to see her without her having brushed her hair. Not that it made a single difference to her, since the blonde thinks she looks wonderful regardless.

"You've gotta show Emma that trick mom! She's gonna think it's so cool." Henry grins as he swings his feet back and forth, who also is still in his pj's, as Regina chuckles, looking at him over her shoulder, brown eyes twinkling in happiness.

Emma can't stop the smile even if she wanted to, "Yeah Regina, show me how you do it."

The brunette turns to her with an affectionate smile in place, eyes trailing over her face quickly before returning to amused green eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma returns softly, grabbing a seat beside Henry and gently tickling him.

"Would you like something in particular for breakfast, or are you okay with pancakes?" Regina asks as she turns back to the stove to spoon in some batter onto the pan.

Emma smiles as she watches the mayor work, placing her arms on the table and propping up her head on her hands as she answers, "I'm good with whatever you're making. The pancakes smell really good."

Smiling at her over her shoulder the brunette simply gives her a tiny wink before conspiratorially whispering, "That's because I actually add some cinnamon to the batter when I make them…Not to mention, I usually would also add apples."

Emma sees the way she slightly tenses up at the mention of the fruit, but Henry speaks up, "Aww you mean you're not going to add the apples this time either?"

Regina's head quickly whips around to look at their son, her eyes uncertain, "You mean you _want_ to have them with apples?"

Henry nods his head enthusiastically, "Yes! I mean you stopped for a while and all but I thought for sure you'd add em _this_ time."

Emma watches the conversation silently, taking in the domesticity of it all. Regina removes the pan from the heat and turns fully to face Henry, "I didn't think you'd be comfortable-"

Henry gently interrupts, "Mom…you're my _mom_. I trust you." His hazel eyes bore into Regina's brown ones with nothing but complete honesty and love.

Emma smiles gently at this and her heart flutters in her chest as she sees the effect these words have on the brunette. Regina's shoulders drop, her entire body seems to unwind, as she takes a step closer to the boy and wraps her arms around him tightly, kissing the top of his head as she whispers, "I love you."

Henry hugs her tightly as he nods and mumbles, "I love you too," into her shoulder.

Regina hugs him tighter for a second before pulling back and smiling at him beautifully, smoothing down his hair as she does so, "I'll get the apples once the pancakes are ready."

Grinning, Henry watches as his mom seems to float back towards the stove, a newfound lightness to her step.

The blonde nudges him with her shoulder, giving him a smile as she then drapes an arm around his shoulder, "Cinnamon and apples huh? That's like the best combo to ever exist."

Henry leans into her as he nods his head, the smile on his face only seeming to grow, knowing his blonde mother was secretly commending him on what he just did for his mom, "Definitely yeah."

Regina's smiling away as she works a different kind of magic as she continues making breakfast, whipping up some quick scrambled eggs, along with some sausages.

Emma's mouth start watering as all the smells start wafting towards them, "God Regina…it smells amazing."

The brunette laughs lightly as she shrugs nonchalantly, "It's what I do dear."

Not being able to sit still for much longer, Emma gets up and figures she should at least help in some way, and seeing as the coffee hasn't been made, she decides she'll do just that.

Regina watches her curiously as she makes her way towards the coffee machine, an appreciative smile gracing her face when she realizes the blonde is making coffee enough for the both of them, "Thank you Emma."

Grinning as she successfully starts the machine, Emma turns towards the brunettes and shrugs, "It's what I do dear," causing Henry to chuckle and Regina to roll her eyes playfully at her antics.

As Regina finishes dishing out breakfast and placing them onto the breakfast bar where Henry is quite ready to dig in, the coffee is ready and Emma is preparing two mugs. Henry jumps at the chance to start eating as soon as Regina has moved her hands away, and she shakes her head at him before turning towards Emma.

"I take mine-"

Emma grins at her as she places the cup in front of her, gently bumping into her side, "Black, with one sugar. Two if it's a bad day."

Regina blushes slightly at the realization that once again Emma has surprised her by actually paying attention.

The moment is broken however by a knocking on the front door, with the muffled sound of someone calling the brunette's name, "_Regina? Regina!?"_

The woman in question simply rolls her eyes, her entire body tensing as she rises from her seat, "Please sit down Emma, have breakfast. Don't wait for me."

Emma watches her as she walks briskly out of the kitchen and towards the front door, worrying her lip as she does so.

Henry looks up at her, before swallowing his mouthful of pancake goodness, and speaking, "Is that Grandma?"

Emma pauses for a second, wanting to hear the voice again before realizing that, "Yeah Kid…that's your grandmother alright."

She shuts her eyes to prepare herself before she has to go and face the music.

In the meantime, Regina opens the front door and folds her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow and cocking out her hip, "Do tell me why you found the need to nearly break down my door with your incessant knocking this early on a Saturday morning Snow."

The pixie haired woman gulps as she looks at the mayor, wringing her hands as she does so, "I'm looking for Emma and I can't find her. Her-her car is at the station and she hasn't picked up her phone or answered any of my messages and she never made it home last night!"

The woman works herself into a frenzy rather quickly and Regina has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes so hard that they fall out of her head.

"Miss Swan is perfectly fine," Regina drawls lazily, making it apparent she'd rather be anywhere other than where she is at the very moment.

Snow blinks at her owlishly, before narrowing her eyes at her, "How do you know that Regina?"

To this the brunette simply smirks, "Because she's sitting in my kitchen having breakfast as we speak."

The look on the raven haired woman is priceless and Regina wishes she could have somehow caught it on video.

"She's…_Emma_, is in your kitchen? Like, right now?"

Regina's eyes harden, her stance become firm, "Right this very instance yes. She's perfectly alright, and is actually enjoying herself, with the _royals_."

Snow pays her no mind as she takes a step forward as if to walk into the house, "I don't-she can't be! Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she come home?"

Regina wants to keep blocking her way, but decides against it and allows her to step through, "By all means, invite yourself into _my_ house."

Snow quickly darts through into the kitchen and is surprised to see exactly what Regina had just described to her.

Her daughter was indeed fine and apparently enjoying breakfast, although it doesn't seem to her that she's actually touched any of it yet.

"You're, you're here."

Emma is surprised to see her so suddenly, and she looks over Snow's shoulder to speak to Regina, "I was just about to come out there with you."

The mayor gives her a small smile as acknowledgement, "No need dear, your mother decided to make herself welcome and come see for herself what I had only just told her."

Snow's eyes are wide in surprise still as she watches the blonde before her nod in acceptance and take a seat beside her son in front of, presumably, a mug filled with her coffee, "You stayed here?"

Emma shrugs her shoulder, eyes not meeting Snows as she picks up the mug, "I had things to talk about with Regina."

"That couldn't wait until a more suitable time?" Snow asks in disbelief, tone bordering on that of the previous day.

Emma's eyes harden as she shakes her head, "Not now."

Regina sees the way the blonde grips the edge of the table with one hand, and the death grip she has on the coffee mug handle. She walks around so that she's standing behind the blonde and lightly brushes a hand against her back to try and coax her into calming herself down.

Snow shakes her own head, apparently adamant to talk things out this very instant, "No, _now_. This is the perfect time to talk about this, don't you think? I do. What could have possibly made you think it was a good idea to call on someone like _Regina_ in the_ middle of the night_?"

Emma once again shakes her head and lowly, warningly, tells Snow, "I said not now."

The raven haired woman throws her hands up in utter disbelief, scoffing as she does so, "_We_ are going to talk about this, whether you like it or not!" Regina throws her a glare, but it isn't noticed in any way, as Emma's shoulders hunch further. She brushes her hand along her back once again before making her way quickly to Henry and silently ushering him out of the kitchen.

The boy says nothing to protest, having been contemplating what he should do just seconds prior to having his mother help him in that respect. He quickly runs up to his room and closes his door before sliding down it, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms them.

Regina stands stock-still near the chair Henry just vacated as Snow continues, "That isn't acceptable of someone in your position Emma! What will the people think if they knew you called on Regina that late? Do you not know how _rude_ that is? What if she had been busy? Did you even think of that? You don't just go over to a Queen's home and demand she let you in, in the dead of night!"

Regina can't believe the words this woman is saying, but apparently Emma has had enough as well.

The blonde slams her mug down as she stands straight up eyes glaring at her mother, causing the mug in question to break and spill scalding coffee over her hand, and the chair she was sitting in to go flying backwards and away from her. Emma doesn't stop for a second as she yells, "_Enough!_"

Snow immediately stops, absolutely taken aback by Emma's outburst in front of the mayor.

Regina however is more concerned by the angry red that's dripping and swirling around with the coffee that's covering the table top, but none of this is something Emma notices.

Her green eyes are ablaze as she stands there shaking in her anger and disbelief, "I told you to stop talking. I didn't tell you we weren't going to talk, just that I didn't want to discuss any of it in front of _my son_. Because I knew that _this_ is what was going to happen, and I never wanted him to see this happening in front of him." She heaves in a breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her heart beating relentlessly in her chest to a ridiculously fast paced beat.

"You do not get to come in here and start lecturing _me_ in front of my kid Snow, I don't care who the hell you are. That's my son, and that's someone that needs to respect me! How the hell do you think I look now, huh?"

Regina's eyes flash something dark as she sees Snow about to interject, but she needn't have worried since Emma plows right on, not giving her a chance to say anything, "I am not a child Snow. I'm a grown ass woman who can take care of herself, believe it or not. And I honestly couldn't give less of a shit as to what people will think of me coming to my _friend_ when I need her. Regina isn't some off the wall Queen that I don't know anything about. We're friends. I expect that if anything, she'd feel comfortable enough to call on me _whenever_ it is she may need to do so."

Emma's eyes harden further, as she leans forward, her voice cold as steel, "And _rude_ is when one shows up on someone's doorstep at six in the morning, banging and yelling without so much as a phone call at the very least. I had the decency to call Regina, I was _invited_ in, and I was wanted in the way that I showed up."

Regina shuts her eyes for a second, hoping she never has to hear this particular tone from the blonde ever again, because it sent unpleasant chills down her spine. This wasn't the voice of the Emma Swan she's always known. This was the voice of a detached soul, angry and hurting.

Snow has the audacity to look outraged, "Now wait a second Emma, that's not fair! I was worried about you! I had to come and find-"

Emma's body starts to tremble as she continues to hold back her rage from really boiling over again, and Regina quickly decides that perhaps removing the catalyst from the equation will help things for now.

She waves her hand quickly and Snow is engulfed in purple smoke, before focusing on the blonde. Regina gently places her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Emma."

The blonde simply squeezes her eyes tightly shut as she takes in a deep breath, knowing she has to calm down before she does something irrational.

Rubbing her hands up and down Emma's arms, Regina softly says, "Alright, yes, there you are Miss Swan, nice even breaths."

It takes them a couple of minutes to completely get Emma's breathing and heart rate back to normal, but they manage.

"Where did she go?" are the first words Emma says once she's opened her eyes to survey the kitchen around them.

Regina steps around so she's facing the blonde, "I decided I no longer wanted her company in my home."

Emma snorts, "I don't blame you." She then looks sheepish as she assesses the mess she's made, "I actually wouldn't blame you for poofing me away as well, looking at all this."

Regina pays her no mind though and silently reaches for Emma's right hand, wincing as she sees the blood continue to flow freely from the decidedly deep cut on her hand.

"Holy fu-When did that happen?" Green eyes are wide as she looks down to their joined hands.

Regina sniffs, not at all impressed with how careless the blonde is of her person, "About the time when you decided to hulk smash my favorite mug onto the counter."

Emma at least looks sorry, biting her lip and casting her eyes down as she apologizes, "I'm really sorry Regina, I'll, just tell me what I can do to make up for it."

The brunette gently pulls her over to the sink so she can wash out the wound, "You can let me fix this for you for starters. Didn't you feel that?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders as she obediently holds her hand under the water, "Honestly? No, I was too angry to feel anything other than that. God, Henry, is he okay?"

Regina nods her head as she gently removes her hand from under the water and inspects the cut, making sure there isn't anything in the wound, wincing as it starts to bleed some more, quickly pressing a dish towel onto it, "Keep holding this here, I'm going to go get the first aid kit. And Henry is fine, that is to say, I ushered him out of the kitchen before things got out of hand."

Emma hangs her head down, ashamed at herself really, but does as she's told and remains standing there stoically alone with her own thoughts until Regina returns with a rather hefty first aid box.

Regina blushes as she settles it down with a slightly winded 'ouff' escaping her, brushing her bangs away from her face as she beckons Emma to sit in front of her, "I need to clean this out before I do anything else Emma."

The sheriff nods her head and places her wounded hand in Regina's waiting one. Emma isn't at all surprised at how gentle the woman is being with her, and she's comforted with the fact that she knew she would be.

"Okay, now this is going to sting Sheriff. Think you can handle it?" The brunette teases lightly, causing a small grin to form on Emma's face as she nods, "Oh yeah, most definitely Madam Mayor. Do your worst."

Regina grabs the peroxide out of the box and a cotton ball, before soaking the cotton with it and then gently pressing it against the cut. The blonde hisses almost immediately once the cut starts bubbling, and Regina quickly blows on the wound trying to abate the pain, even if only by a little.

"Sh-shit, okay that stings like a moth-" she bites her tongue quickly, knowing Regina would not appreciate more cursing.

The brunette removes the cotton ball and swipes to clear off the bubbles before checking to see if the cut will start bleeding again, "If this doesn't stop, I'm going to have to either take you to the hospital or close it up myself."

Emma shakes her head, her green eyes imploring Regina to see how serious she is right now, "No, no hospital. I don't trust Whale not to eff things up."

Regina laughs under her breath as her eyes dart up to meet Emma's, "He wouldn't dare to eff things up. But luckily for you, it seems to be okay now. I'm going to put some Neosporin on this and then I'm going to dress it, alright?"

Emma grins at her and nods her head, "Alright."

They sit there in silence as Regina sets out dressing her wound, and that's the way Henry finds them when he makes his way back to the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Both Regina and Emma's heads whip up towards him.

"Henry…what are you doing down here?"

Henry slowly makes his way towards them, "I didn't hear a lot of anything for while so I came down here to see you if everything's okay."

Emma gives him a little grin as she nods, "Yeah Hen, everything's okay."

"Where's grandma?" He asks, and then quickly switches as his eyes find Emma's hand wrapped in Regina's, "What happened to you?!"

Regina sighs as she shakes her head, "You were supposed to wait for us to call you down sweetheart." She pauses before continuing, "Emma's okay, she just accidentally hurt herself, but don't you worry. See?"

Emma nods her head, "Yeah, your mom did a great job fixing me right up."

Henry tilts his head, frowning as he just stares at her hand, "What happened with grandma?" he asks in a serious tone.

Regina holds up her hand to stop Emma from saying anything, and turns to Henry and says, "Snow is fine Henry, but this isn't something you need to dig deeper into because I'm sure your mother and I are going to talk to you about this at some point, okay?"

Henry looks like he wants to argue, but then thinks better of it because they didn't flat out cold wall him, they said that they'd talk about it. He looks at both of his mothers, carefully assessing their faces before finally nodding his head, "Okay…I'm going to get dressed and go to Nick's house."

Regina gives him a smile and nods her head and they watch him go back up the stairs to his room.

"This is going to suck." Emma says as she sighs, rolling her head back to look at the ceiling.

Tilting her head, Regina hums before asking, "What is going to suck exactly? This wound? Talking to Henry? Dealing with your mother?"

Emma laughs as she rolls her head back straight to look at Regina, "Well when you put it _that_ way."

Regina chuckles as she stands up and leaves to put the first aid kit away before coming back to start clearing the table, only to find Emma sitting there and looking at everything on the table dejectedly.

"I am so sorry for ruining breakfast Regina." Her voice is wobbly and not at all what Regina is used to.

Regina sighs as she shakes her head, taking a seat beside her, "This certainly wasn't your fault. Do not think, not even for one second, that you ruined this."

Emma looks over at her, disbelief written on her face, eyes uncertain, "Regina…none of this would have happened if I wasn't here."

The brunette shrugs her shoulder, "Be that as it may, you certainly didn't do it on purpose. Snow really needs to know when she needs to shut up."

"I just really wish we could have at least had breakfast in peace, you know?"

Regina nods slowly, her brown eyes radiating warmth, "Yeah, I know."

Emma wipes her uninjured hand down her face in frustration, grumbling, "I'm going to clean this up and then run and grab something from Granny's to eat for us."

Regina raises an eyebrow before waving her hand over the table, sending all the ruined food away and cleaning up the ruin, "There's still coffee for now dear, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go shower and get dressed and then we can _both_ go to Granny's, maybe salvage this morning's breakfast."

Emma grins at her slightly, "You still wanna hang out for breakfast in _public_ with me?"

Regina huffs and just shakes her head as she leaves behind a chuckling Emma.

The blonde grunts as she stands and goes to grab another mug, and fills it with coffee. She leans against the counter and just tries to keep the throbbing out of her mind, as well as the poisonous thoughts of this morning's events.

She can't believe the nerve Snow had. Rolling her eyes she makes her way to the living room to wait for Regina.

In the meantime, Regina quickly dresses, glancing at herself in the mirror before 'apparating', as Henry loves to call it, to Snow, a scowl already on her face before all the smoke even has a chance to dissipate.

David is the first one to react at having a sudden plume of purple smoke engulf the sitting room, "What the-Regina!"

The brunette snaps her hand out and sends David to the couch, "Shut up."

Snow is standing so still, her eyes wide, as Regina advances, "We need to talk. Now."

The slightly shorter brunette doesn't even turn towards her husband as she tells him, "Please leave us alone David."

"What? No! I'm not going any-"

Regina doesn't have time for this so she once again waves her hand and sends him away.

"Where did you send him?!" Snow asks, eyes wider than ever, voice shrill.

"I haven't got time for this. You, sit down. You're going to listen and listen well." Regina points to the couch and Snow doesn't even realize she's listening until she's already sitting down.

The brunette takes a deep breath before turning her scowl on full force, "You messed up, _royally_."

She lets that sentence linger for a beat before continuing, "Your daughter, _Emma_, is a grown woman, and honestly? She doesn't deserve you treating her like a child that doesn't know any better. She came by last night because she was so mad at you, because you've hurt her with what you said, with the _way_ you said it. You've embarrassed her in front of her son, in front of her friends, the public that sees her as a law enforcer."

Snow's eyes are filling with tears as Regina keeps going, "Do you even know how hard she's worked to live up to the expectations of everything you've placed upon her shoulders? No, of course not, because you don't care so long as your fairytale ending is met, the way you want it to be met. Emma is a wonderful person, the way she is, she doesn't deserve having her own _mother_ making her feel like an inferior _idiot_.

You have to take a step back Snow and realize that she's your daughter, and she's taken care of herself all of her life, and she's done one hell of a job without you. I'm sorry, I am, that she had to grow up without her parents, and I'm sorry you missed out on everything, but you can't, _can't_, make her feel bad for the way she is when there's nothing wrong with how she conducts herself."

Regina shakes her head, not quite believing she even needs to have this conversation with the woman, "Emma is the Sheriff. Emma did that herself. We aren't royals here Snow. We aren't. We're all the same, and you shouldn't be trying to make her second guess herself based on what the _neighbors might think?_ Seriously? You cannot tell me you've never gone over to Red's house simply because the idea hit you at that moment. And don't tell me that if Ruby called on you in the middle of the night because she needed you that you wouldn't do everything to help. Because you would, and do you know why? Because, regardless of whatever thoughts you have about your royal blood, you're friends with her and she means something to you and none of the other things matter when she comes to you in confidence."

Regina sighs, as she takes in the tears in Snow's eyes, as the pixie-haired woman opens her mouth and says, "I messed up, didn't I?"

Regina nods her head somberly, "Yes." She finds no use in beating around the bush in any way. Because Snow did mess up. Big time.

"You need to really think carefully about what you're going to do next."

With that being her parting words, she apparates herself back to her room and right into the shower, hurrying up so that the blonde doesn't think anything is amiss.

She quickly dries herself off and dresses herself once again before making her way downstairs, putting her earrings in as she calls out, "Emma?"

The blonde walks out of the guest room, having gotten dressed as well, "You're ready?"

Nodding her head, Regina smiles at the blonde, "Yes, has Henry left yet?"

"Yeah, you just missed him actually, said he'd call when he gets there."

Regina nods her head in acceptance and walks out to the front door and holds it open for the blonde, "After you dear."

The blonde gives her a small smile as she walks past her and waits for her to lock up the house, "So where'd you poof to?"

The question halts her for a split second before she rolls her eyes and moves towards the car, "What gave me away?"

Emma tilts her head and laughs lightly, "I could smell it."

Regina scoffs, "You mean to tell me you _smelt _my magic from the guest room?"

"You know it. So where did you go?"

Unlocking the car, and waiting until Emma slips into the car as well, she says, "I paid your mother a visit."

Raising an eyebrow Emma just shakes her head at that because of course that's where she went, and she laughs in slight amusement, "How'd that go?"

Regina grins as she pulls out of the driveway and drives them towards Granny's, "I thought it went rather well actually."


End file.
